Bound Together: Danketsu
by Oritsu
Summary: Ten years after the end of the series, a new scourge ravages the Northern Lands of the Sengoku Jidai. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Rin, Kagome, Kouga, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and the others must work together to save their world.
1. Recipe for Trouble

**Author's Note:** _Here it is: The sequel to both Fluffy Love and Pictures on the Wall. You don't have to read those two stories to understand this one. All you need to really know is that before this story takes place, Sesshoumaru sent Rin away to a place called Usagi Manor, where she and Jaken posed as a princess and her father. Rin was miserable there without him, and while she was out on a walk one evening was attacked by a bunch of youkai. Sessh intervened and saved her life and much ooey gooey lemony goodness ensued. Pictures on the Wall covers the relationship between Ayame and Kouga immediately after the end of the entire IY series (whenever Naraku is finally defeated, because the TV series left that thread dangling loose)._

_Anyway, expect something epic in proportion, involving many of the characters from the show. Lemons between several couples (IY/Kag, Sess/Rin, Aya/Kou, Mir/San, etc) will be interspersed, but only edited versions will appear on this site, so if you want to see the full version, check out my author profile for the other websites I post my work on._

_Please R&R, and I will post the next chapter in a week or less! --Jacki_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Recipe for Trouble**

The air was crisp and cool, tinted ever slightly with the smoky scent of autumn. Rin inhaled deeply as a light breeze blew past her, ruffling the heavy silk of her kimono. Something passed in the corner of her eye—a falling leaf, tawny gold in color. It spun and twirled its way down a lazy spiral to the ground to join its kin at her feet. It was yet one more addition to the thick blanket of leaves that was slowly beginning to swallow up the garden's twisting paths. She let her eyes travel down the treacherously steep slope that plunged some several hundred feet below her.

The mountain was a riot of color, the trees that clung to its rocky body a blazing fire of reds, golds, oranges, and violets. Beyond the skirts of the forest the rice paddies lay fallow and bare, the slender green stalks having been harvested to feed the hardworking inhabitants of the small village at the base of the mountain. The sharp light of the afternoon sun struck the blue water in the paddies and she squinted against the reflection.

Five dark shapes, two large and three small, moved slowly through one of the large, placid pools—a family gleaning the last bit of this year's crop. Other figures, no more than ants from her vantage point, bustled about between the small houses and along the roads that stretched off into the distance. Several small figures were crouched on the roof of one of the houses, performing small repairs and battening down the structure to keep in heat. The winter season and the fierce storms that accompanied it were fast approaching and it would not due to be caught unprepared.

She watched placidly as the villagers went about their tasks, wondering if any of her former human servants were among them. Nearly two months had passed since she had left their care to join Sesshoumaru in his palace on top of the mountain. Memories of that night crept into her mind and she blushed happily.

It all just seemed too impossible and too wonderful to believe. She would walk around the gardens and the house, speak with Jaken, eat and drink, just like she had done nearly every other day for the past few years, thinking that the events of the night before and the night before that were all just dreams her lovesick mind had made up to comfort itself. And then in the evenings her beloved Sesshoumaru would return and remind her of it all with the touch of his hand and lips. To wake up in the middle of the night wrapped up in his embrace and see his face soft and slack in repose filled her with the most delicious sensation of warmth and wholeness. She had never been this happy before, and the thought of all the years they would have to spend together fueled her passion to an even greater height.

"Rin-sama? My lady?"

She jumped, one hand instantly rising to her chest. "Nani, Jaken-sama?" she called back, turning slowly to face the approaching youkai.

The hideous relief of the human-head staff bobbed up and down between the rows of ornamental bushes and trees. Jaken's scaly green face soon came into view, his pace increasing and a frown appearing on his toad-like features as he caught sight of her.

"Rin-sama! Don't you know better than to n—." He was cut off as one of his feet caught beneath a hook of root that lay mostly concealed beneath the thick layers of fallen leaves. He was thrown face-first to the ground, sending up a flurry of leaves and dirt. Rin giggled quietly, one voluminous sleeve hiding her amused grin as he struggled to his feet.

"That's a very improper thing for the wife of a powerful lord like Sesshoumaru-sama to do," he scolded as he brushed the dirt and debris from his clothing. He shooed her away impatiently as she knelt to retrieve his staff. "And so is that!"

She laughed out loud. "Jaken-sama, there's no one here to see me except for you and the other servants. They're all youkai, so why should they care if I don't act the part of a proper human hime?"

"No excuses!" he snapped, waggling one clawed finger in front of his face. "No matter where you are or whether or not you're in the company of others—human or otherwise—you must always show pride and dignity. To do otherwise would be disrespectful to Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Rin sighed in resignation. There was no stopping Jaken when he launched into one of his tirades. His dedication to Sesshoumaru was unwavering, and given that, she was hard put to challenge his frequent, though well-meant, reprimands.

"Hai, Jaken-sama," she replied. The toad bristled instantly.

"That's Jaken! Just Jaken, my lady!" he cried. He shook his head from side in dismay. "What am I going to do with you?" he murmured quietly to himself. "And just look at you! Don't you realize you could catch cold in this weather?"

Rin smiled as he fussed over her, following him without question when he insisted that she return to the mansion. A gust of wind surged against her, blowing back her loose black hair and sending a whirlwind of brightly colored leaves swirling over the path. She paused, enjoying the sensation. Jaken's voice faded into the distance, still lecturing on the duties of a proper wife.

With one last deep breath of the fresh autumn air, she moved to follow, only to be stopped by a sharp tug on the hem of her kimono. Frowning slightly, she knelt down to free herself from whatever reaching branch had snagged the heavy silk. A pair of bright blue eyes peered at her from the shadows of the bushes.

Rin jumped back, a strangled cry of terror issuing from her throat. One of her geta caught on something in the path—most likely the same root that Jaken had tripped over—and she landed unceremoniously on her rump.

"Hime-sama!" The eyes widened in concern. There was a rustling sound and a face soon appeared from the depths of the bush. It was a human face, smooth and unlined with finely shaped features—the face of a young man, no more than 17 or 18 years old. Rin gasped and scooted away from the intruder as he crept nearer to her.

"Please forgive me, my lady!" he cried, falling to his face in a full kowtow before her. "It was not my intention to frighten you!" He glanced up at her apologetically, his sun-browned skin glowing in the afternoon light. A jolt of recognition shot through her mind; she had met this boy, spoke with him before. Those brilliant, deep blue eyes and that gentle voice were so familiar.

She was shaken from her thoughts as Jaken's raspy voice echoed out from the direction of the mansion.

"Nani, Jaken?" she called back, shooting an apprehensive glance at the young man kneeling before her.

"Where are you, Rin-sama?"

She popped up from her seat and waved energetically at the toad youkai, who stood on one of the large stepping stones that was situated near the house, one hand bent over his eyes to block the glare.

"My lady, what are you doing back there?" he called back, an irritated tone in his voice.

"I'm coming!" She glanced down at the boy. If you're found here you will be killed," she cautioned, her voice low so as not to be overheard by Jaken.

"Hime-sama, please," he implored, the calloused fingers of one hand curling around the hem of her kimono. "It's urgent that I speak with you. I mean you no harm whatsoever: I just want to talk."

Rin shook her head. "No. Go back to the village or wherever you came from and never come back here if you value your life." She jerked the fabric from his hand and turned to leave.

"On the behalf of the servants of Usagi Manor, I beseech you to listen, hime-sama!"

Rin paused in mid-step. Usagi Manor. Today had been the first day in over two months that she had thought of her previous home, and, save for the time that she had spent with her family, the only other place that she had felt comfortable in the presence of her own kind. What an odd coincidence that she ran into this man today of all days.

She sighed. He didn't seem to be dangerous, and if he was telling the truth about coming from Usagi Manor, then he should be trustworthy. After all, each and every one of the servants had risked their lives to save her, even going so far as to challenge Sesshoumaru himself.

"Wait here until I return," she said wearily. He nodded and instantly melted back into the depths of the bush from which he had appeared.

"Riiiiin!" Jaken screeched.

"Coming!" Gathering her skirts around her, she broke into a light jog.

"What kept you?" Jaken growled as she trotted to his side.

"Nothing, Jaken-sama. I thought I saw a flower."

"A flower? At this time of the year?" Jaken stared at her incredulously then shook his head. "Foolish girl, sometimes I wonder if there is a brain between those small ears of yours." His scowl softened as he glanced up at her smiling face, flushed a healthy pink from the exercise. He beckoned her forward into the house.

"Come on now. Let's go inside." She followed obediently, but not before casting a troubled glance at the cluster of shrubbery that concealed her mysterious visitor.

Just what was so important that he would risk his life to come and see her?

* * *


	2. Disturbances

_**Bound Together: Danketsu**_

**Chapter 2 – Disturbances**

Sesshoumaru stared at the mist-shrouded peak far to the West. The trees were in a fit of color, wrapping the mountain in a brilliant autumnal cloak that was neatly hemmed by the stretching fields and rice paddies of the village at its base. His large golden eyes traveled lazily up the steep slopes, pausing as they lighted on a spot a short distance down from the jagged peak. The colors were hazy here and slightly blurred, spotted with the unrelenting green points of tall evergreens. Somewhere beneath those brightly colored boughs, shrouded and protected by a powerful barrier, was his home, the ancestral mansion of his clan since time immemorial.

He found himself wondering if Rin was standing out in the gardens, staring at back at him. The thought only fueled his ever-growing desire to leave this ancient forest and return home to a warm bath and meal and, most importantly, his mate's arms. With a sigh, he ripped his eyes from the mountain and shot an annoyed glance at the hulking figure kneeling at his side. Rouyakan droned on and on, his shaggy head bobbing up and down as he spoke about such mundane things as a new human community cropping up on the northern bounds of the forest and the extermination of the few weak youkai displaced by the settlement.

These meetings were tedious and boring beyond all measure, and Sesshoumaru had always loathed partaking in them. However, the forest guardian was a veritable wealth of information. His boulder-sized blue eyes saw everything within his realm, from the movements and goings on of minor youkai and humans to the falling of a tree. Nothing escaped his penetrating gaze and many youkai consulted with him for information pertinent to their territories. In speaking with these visitors, Rouyakan's sight extended even beyond the vast, primordial forest that he called home to the seas.

His father had always relied on Rouyakan's information to keep order within his lands, and in respect to the taiyoukai's power, Sesshoumaru was compelled to continue these consultations, dreary as they may be. Besides the need to maintain his territory, he also had a second reason for meeting with the forest guardian, one that nearly eclipsed his responsibility to his clan. The keeping of a human as a mate was a disgraceful thing for a youkai, particularly for one of his status and reputation. As he had come to understand from his observations of his father's ill-fated affair with the human hime, the pairing of human and youkai never seemed to bring anything but trouble. Humans saw the match as disgusting and aberrant and would fight to reclaim their own kind. Youkai held a similar view, but also exploited the weakness of the human member of the couple to gain territory and standing. He had watched his father tirelessly repel attack after attack, samurai and youkai alike, not once refusing to protect the woman he loved and the hanyou son she bore him. It had sealed his fate, this relationship, as even after receiving a serious wound in battle he ran headlong into another to save his mate and had perished.

He had always found his father's taste for humans embarrassing, a deplorable weakness. Fate had apparently found it amusing, though, to endow him with the same flaw. When Rin had first started following him around a decade or so ago, he had arrogantly denied that she meant anything to him. She asked nothing of him, caring for her own needs as she had done ever since she had been orphaned, and he had feigned indifference to her presence. He had continued to deny his feelings for her even after he began to raise his sword to protect her. His carefully guarded beliefs soon began to crumble, though, as he watched her mature into a beautiful and virtuous woman. He began to waver on a knife's edge of temptation, embarrassed that he would harbor such emotion for her and, even worse, be concerned with how she felt about him.

It was then that he had sent her away to the old, deserted manor house on the lower slopes of the mountain. Out of sight, out of mind the saying went, but apparently it didn't apply to youkai lords such as him. He had been plagued with bouts of uncharacteristic fear for her safety and the most unbearable feeling of loneliness—feelings to which he had always believed himself immune. Then she had landed in mortal danger yet again and, just like his father, he had rushed to her rescue. After that, he knew without the tiniest shred of doubt that he could not do without her.

And now here he was, two months later, falling into his father's footsteps and listening to the mind-numbing prattle of Rouyakan the forest guardian on the off-chance that he might have some news of an approaching threat to him and his human mate. Sesshoumaru frowned. He couldn't decide what was more irritating: the frequent meetings with Rouyakan or the fact that he had ended up in the same situation as his father.

"Several hundred of the lesser youkai were killed. The remains that washed up onto shore were soon consumed completely by the intruder's shouki."

Sesshoumaru glanced briefly at Rouyakan's shaggy form, instantly regretting the action as the large blue eyes met his. Encouraged, Rouyakan continued.

"Since then, I've heard many reports of battles occurring near that area, the corpses always melting away from the shouki. In fact, I recently learned that just last week, youkai were seen battling on the northern boundaries of the Yourouzoku territory, though I highly doubt that—"

"You waste my time, Rouyakan." The forest guardian gaped as the youkai lord turned briskly on his heel and began to walk away.

"Wait, please, Sesshoumaru-dono! There's more to tell!" he pleaded, his large, furry hands beckoning him to return.

"I'm not concerned with the trifling conflicts of a few worthless youkai," he snapped.

"But that's not all I—"

"Enough! I'll waste no more time on this nonsense!"

Rouyakan cringed, hands rising above his head in a defensive gesture. He watched silently as Sesshoumaru stalked off between the trees, jaw trembling slightly. After taking a deep breath to steel himself, he clumsily rose to his feet and darted after him. He fell on hands and knees before the stately youkai, shaggy head bent to the ground more in an effort avoid the icy glare he knew was directed at him than in a show of respect.

"Get out of my way, Rouyakan," Sesshoumaru growled quietly. His patience was waning quickly.

"There…there was something that I through you should know, Sesshoumaru-dono," Rouyakan said slowly, voice quavering. There was no response, and, taking this as a good sign, he continued.

"Youkai aren't the only creatures disappearing."

"Nani?"

"Near the places where the battles have occurred, humans have been going missing as well. Entire villages are gone."

"Baka. That's nothing surprising considering that youkai were fighting nearby." Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed menacingly. Despite his desire to return home, Rouyakan's statement had piqued his interest.

"No bodies were found, and there were no signs of a struggle."

"They probably fled."

"I don't believe so, Sesshoumaru-dono. They left everything behind. Meals were found half-eaten on the tables, laundry hanging out to dry, tools left out near unfinished projects. No fresh tracks were found leading out of the village. It's like they just disappeared." He fell silent, eyes searching the other youkai's face for a reaction.

Sesshoumaru stared blankly at a distant point on the horizon, deep in thought. He made neither movement nor sound. Rouyakan would have thought him an artfully carved statue had it not been for the fresh autumn breeze teasing at his clothing and long silvery hair and the slow, steady pound of his heart resounding loudly in his sensitive ears. After what seemed like an eternity, Sesshoumaru's eyes focused on him.

"Where has this occurred?" he asked quietly.

"Far to the north, on the uppermost boundaries of the Yourouzoku lands."

"Do they know what happened?"

Rouyakan pushed himself back to a kneeling position and frowned. "Not that I'm aware of. Naraku decimated the wolf clan over ten years ago, so the remaining members keep close together. Emissaries from Kouga show up here every now and again, but I haven't seen any lately."

"Is it possible that they could have been attacked?"

"I doubt it. Last I heard, the Yourouzoku weren't involved, and knowing Kouga, I would definitely be hearing about it if they were."

Sesshoumaru regarded this information carefully for a moment, then turned his attention back to Rouyakan, who was gazing raptly up at him. "I'll look into the matter," he replied curtly, ignoring the broad grin that spread across the forest guardian's face.

The sun was sinking slowly toward the western horizon, silhouetting his mountain in sharp relief and burning his eyes as he exited the forest. He cast a look back between the trees, but Rouyakan had departed. A sphere of brilliant, yellow-white light enveloped his body and he rose slowly into the air. For a moment he considered traveling to the Northern lands immediately in search of the source of these disturbances; however, from what he had gleaned from Rouyakan, it didn't seem that they were moving very quickly. He would have plenty of time to explore this in the following days, and he felt a pressing urge in his mind to return to the mansion and see Rin. Perhaps it was a result of the guardian's strange tale, but he had an unsettling feeling that she was in danger.

* * *

_Ooh. I'm having fun with this one. Maybe I can actually develop a long-lasting plot of sorts that I'll be able to pull throughout this story. I think I've been inspired by the Douglas Preston & Lincoln Child book I'm reading right now. They're always really good at starting things off with a mysterious note and keeping everyone in the dark. Please leave me any comments, criticisms, or ideas that you may have (and ideas for a title yet?). _


	3. In the Garden

_Well, after much delay, here's Chapter 3. I kind of got stuck on the lemony part and then what with work and people keeping me busy and whatnot, it took me forever to finish. To apologize, I'm going to post Chap4 along with this one, and Chap5 should be up in another few days. One thing: this chapter does contain a lemon, however, I decided to comply with 's rules and edit it down to an R/PG-13 level. For those who want to read the lemon in it's entirety, you're going to have to go to my DeviantArt account at ,mymediaminer account (author name Oritsu), or my account (author name Kena). I suggest going to the DevArt link, because not only will the chapters be easier to find, but you'll be able to see some of the wonderful art that some talented people have created for Fluffy Love._

_Thanks for your encouragement and support and please R&R! _

_--Jacki _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 – In the Garden**

Rin pulled her clothing tight around her as a fierce gust of wind tore at her small form. The sun had already begun to sink behind the tip of the mountain and the gardens were a maze of sharp-edged shadows writhing in the dying light. The fall heat was quickly dissipating, leaving behind a cool wind that held the wet, fetid scent of approaching rain. She glanced apprehensively at the sky, already overrun with the thick purple forms of storm clouds and then stepped out of the gallery onto the large stepping stone below. She walked determinedly into the garden, head bent against the wind. The fruit trees, ravaged by the harbingers of the approaching storm, looked ghastly in the red glow of the setting sun: skeletal arms and fingers reaching out to catch her in their bony grasp.

The manor seemed miles away as she glanced back at it. Its windows were aglow with the warm, inviting light of many lamps, shielded from the brunt of the wind by delicately painted paper lanterns. Jaken was inside somewhere, probably ordering the servants about, believing that she was tucked safe and warm in her bed instead of out here in the throes of an approaching storm. In respect to him she had added an extra layer of clothing to her ensemble, but that did little to ease the pang of remorse that throbbed in her heart. He always tried so hard to make sure that she was safe and happy.

Something about the strange meeting earlier in the day wouldn't let her rest, though. That boy's face, those dark eyes, burned in her mind. She knew without a doubt now that he had been one of her servants at Usagi Manor. He hadn't been one of the house servants. His hands had been sinewy, muscular, the palms ringed with rough calluses and his fingernails short and ragged. They were the hands of someone used to working outside, in the fields or stables, even the battlefields, though something about his gentle demeanor informed her that he was not a soldier. She didn't think that she could rest until she had unraveled this mystery.

"Hime-sama!" She jumped slightly as his excited voice issued from her right. Casting one last look back at the house, she sank down to her knees and out of sight, fingers knotting nervously in the folds of her kimono. He appeared from the depths of the bush, making only the slightest bit of noise as he pushed the branches from his way. An eager smile surfaced on his face and he bowed deeply before her.

"I'm greatly honored that you would give me a moment of your time, my lady," he said reverently. Rin blushed uncomfortably and motioned for him to rise. The evening light washed over him, giving her a clear look at him. He was of average height, lean and muscular of build, his broad shoulders straining against the thick fabric of the jacket that he had thrown on to protect him from the chill weather. All but a few strands of his black hair were hidden beneath a thick, dark-colored scarf that was warped around his head and neck. The rest of his clothing consisted of a worn grey haori, battened down from wrists to elbows by thick leather guards. Dark colored hakama, patched in several places, bulged from a pair of shin guards. It was common military garb, drab and ill-fitting. The outfit didn't suit him at all, and from his restless fidgeting she could tell that he was very uncomfortable in it. The jacket wrapped around his shoulders was another story.

The cloth was common, but very finely woven with thread of two slightly different shades of blue that gave the garment a nice sheen under the light that complemented his eyes. Along the neckline a small, circular insignia, stitched in red thread could be seen. It was a family crest, and she recognized it immediately.

"You're Moe's son! You used to work in the stables at Usagi Manor!" she blurted, eyes wide with surprise. His grin widened and he bowed again.

"Hai, hime-sama. I'm happy to be remembered by you. My mother loved you very much, as we all did." His eyes met hers for a brief moment than turned back to the ground, draping his face in shadow. "She is very concerned for hime's safety, so much so that she has fallen ill."

Rin stared blankly at the twisted form of a leafless bush. The guilt she had felt upon disobeying Jaken resurfaced even stronger, twisting and tearing at her innards with renewed tenacity. Moe was ill?

"Is she…I mean, is your mother going to be okay,…ah…"

"Yoshiro," he supplied eagerly.

"Yoshiro, then. Is it serious?" she finished. Despite the many layers of clothing she wore, her fingernails dug painfully into her thighs. The boy remained silent for some time, expression hidden in the spreading darkness.

"You and your father live here…with the youkai who took you from us, right, hime-sama?" He spoke quietly, his words nearly completely drowned out by the rising gale. Rin hesitated, struck by this odd question and the even stranger feelings it was invoking in her.

"I do. But he, that is, Sesshoumaru-sama, didn't take me. I chose to go with him. That night he came to save my life. And he—" she stopped herself from finishing the rest of the sentence, realizing that she was babbling.

Yoshiro stood silent, clothes flapping in the wind. "But he's youkai, hime-sama. You're in great danger." The last of the dying sunlight suddenly struck his face. His eyes glittered brilliantly.

"That's not true," she replied firmly, frustrated that she couldn't bring herself to meet his fervent gaze. Her voice rose, and she tried to convince herself that it was only in attempt to speak over the howl of the wind. "Sesshoumaru-sama would never hurt me. He's made me his wife. And I'm happy here," she added. Her eyes darted from one object to another. Why was she getting so defensive? Earlier in the day she had been blissfully happy, impatient for her husband to return home. But ever since that fateful moment this boy had called to her, she could feel a sense of unease that seemed to be growing with every passing second.

"When I was little, my mother would always tell me about the taiyoukai that lived on the top of this mountain two hundred years ago. She said that he fell in love with a human woman, one who had already been promised to another." Rin sat in silence, recognizing the story as one Jaken had told her sometime ago. Of course, with her it had been a history lesson.

She studied Yoshiro carefully as he continued. He seemed more uncomfortable now, almost fearful. The fingers of one of his hands nervously massaged the contents of a small round pouch that dangled from his belt. The wind shifted so that it beat upon his back and into her unprotected face. An odor, sharp and sickeningly sweet, assaulted her nostrils, and she wrinkled her nose against it. It was like nothing she had ever smelled before, possessing both the bitter scent of a medicinal herb and the cloying aroma of incense. She felt a sudden dizziness and her vision blurred and swam slightly as the smell increased in intensity. The odd sensations disappeared suddenly as a cold gust of air, laden with moisture, rushed by in the opposite direction, and she found herself feeling intensely relieved for the fresh air.

Yoshiro's large, rough hands suddenly engulfed hers in a firm grip. "My lady, you must come with me tonight. You aren't safe here with that demon."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" she suddenly cried, eyes flashing angrily as she wrenched her hands from his grip. "He has cared for me ever since I was a child. He would _never_ hurt me!" Her voice broke on this last statement as a rough sob shook her body. She hugged her arms around her chest, frustrated with Yoshiro and his stubborn insistence and with herself and this uncharacteristic show of anger. A few drops of cold rain spattered lightly on her cheek, and she shook her hair around her face to shield herself. Why was she getting so upset? It wasn't as if this was the first time that she had heard these things. She had never really let them bother her before, but somehow hearing them tonight of all nights struck a nerve deep inside her.

"Please forgive me, hime-sama!" Yoshiro cried, a look of genuine concern and compassion surfacing on his features as he caught sight of the tears trembling at the corners of her eyes. He bowed low before her. "I had no desire whatsoever to make you so upset!"

Rin dipped her head in acknowledgement of his apology. "You should go back to the village, Yoshiro," she said. At his distressed look she continued with more force, "Please tell your mother and all of the others that my father and I are safe and very happy here and that we have no intention of leaving." Before he could utter another word, she rose to her feet and hurried back in the direction of the house, shielding her face from the erratic sprinkles of rain with one of her sleeves.

She had just enough time to wipe the raindrops from her skin and brush her wind-tangled hair before the hurried patter of footsteps in the halls announced Sesshoumaru's return. Immediately she set down her comb, jumped into her bed, and pulled the blankets over her lap. She looked up eagerly as her husband's heavy footsteps sounded outside her suite. Jaken's high-pitched voice filtered through the thin walls somewhere ahead of him.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama, she has been wondering around in the gardens all day. But don't you worry, my lord, I made sure that she kept warm." The little toad youkai slid the door open. Sesshoumaru's tall, stately form soon appeared in the open doorway beside him, large golden eyes focusing immediately on her as he entered. At the sight of him she felt all of her troubles melting away into the past.

"Anata!" she cried, a large smile of happiness spreading across her face. His stony expression softened somewhat and he made his way towards her, Jaken following on his heels.

"See, my lord? She's safe and sound, warm in her bed. I've been keeping a close eye on her all day and—"

"Jaken."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?" he replied, large eyes rolling upwards to gaze into his master's face.

"Leave us."

Jaken bowed. "Hai." He made his way to the hallway, sliding the door shut behind him. Sesshoumaru's eyes darted to the side, watching Jaken carefully from the corner of the eye. As soon as he heard the soft thump of the door meeting the frame he hastily made his way over to Rin. She started slightly as his hand rose to grip her hands, her face. His fingers patted her cheeks, smoothed over her eyelids, nose, and lips, almost as if he didn't believe she was actually present before him.

"Anata?" she had time to utter before he pulled her to him in a tight embrace. His breath was warm and uneven as it rushed over the shell of her ear. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around him, taken aback by his actions. It wasn't like him to be so agitated. His chest wracked with a huge sigh of relief and she felt his lips press briefly against the base of her neck before he pulled away completely and rose to his feet.

"Have you eaten?" he asked. She blinked up at him, stunned by how quickly he had regained his composure. He stared down at her impassively, waiting patiently for her answer. She nodded absentmindedly, a confused look on her face.

"Hai, Anata, but I would be very happy to join you for your meal," she finally managed to reply. He immediately extended his hand and she took it, rising to her feet with his help. "Sess…Sesshoumaru…what was—," she quieted as he released her hand and walked towards the door. She sighed and tapped her palm to her head in a pantomime of idiocy. She could be so silly sometimes, asking him such a foolish question when it had been plainly obvious to her from an early age that he wasn't the sort of person to explain his actions. Rin grinned good-naturedly and followed him into the corridor.

The juicy scent of cooked meat and vegetables tantalized her nostrils as they entered the room, making her mouth water and her stomach growl despite the fact that she had eaten a scant few hours before. Sesshoumaru seated himself on a large red cushion and she followed suit, taking a seat to his right. Jaken soon entered, an ant-line of smaller toad youkai bearing trays of food and drink at his heels. He bowed before the both of them and ushered the servants into the room. Sesshoumaru stared blankly ahead as they arranged the steaming dishes around him and gave one last cursory bow before disappearing into the shadows of the adjoining room.

"Is there anything else you need, my lord and lady?" Jaken inquired, eyes shining in the warm light of the lamps situated around the room. At Sesshoumaru's sharp glance he nodded, bowed, and exited the room, sliding the door shut and giving them privacy. Rin grabbed a small ceramic bottle of sake and slowly poured a small measure into his cup. He gave her the slightest of nods and then set into his meal. She watched in silence as he ate, carefully studying the refined way he shrugged his sleeve back so that it wouldn't drag into his dish. Each bite was slow and artfully taken; if he was ravenous he didn't show it. She refilled the cup as needed, her eyes every now and then darting over to the closed doorway behind which Jaken had disappeared.

As the minutes dragged on, the only sound the clink of chopsticks on the plates and the sounds of chewing, she found herself idly wishing that the small youkai was in the room so that she could talk to him. She had been taking her evening meals with Sesshoumaru ever since he had made her his wife. She was always at his side during dinner, pouring his drinks and eating in silence. Despite how happy she was, she couldn't help but feel slightly nostalgic for the boisterous meals she had had back at Usagi Manor with Jaken, his make-believe stories of adventure, heroics, and love drawing gales of laughter from both her and the waiting servants. Even before that, when she had resided as Sesshoumaru's servant, she had always eaten and engaged in lively conversation with the toad-like youkai. She had always been a chatterbox, chewing off the ear of anyone who happened to be near. However, now that she was older she longed for a response to her chatter, which was something that Sesshoumaru rarely did. She shook her head. What a foolish girl she was to be so selfish.

"Jaken."

The small vassal poked his head into the room. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Is the bath ready?"

"Hai, my lord."

Sesshoumaru's eyes met hers briefly, a silent invitation to join him. She smiled and nodded in vigorous assent.

Fat drops of condensation ran down the walls of the small changing room adjoining the bathroom. Rin stripped off her heavy outer robes, folding them neatly on a small table set against the wall. She then began to undo the fastenings of her obi, and set it and the layers underneath on the pile of clothing. Her underclothes soon followed. She then turned to Sesshoumaru, who had already removed his boots and sash and was now depositing Tenseiga and Toukajin on a second table. His lips parted slightly as he let his eyes travel down her naked body. Catching his glance, she shot him a playful smile and began to work on the ties to his armor. Still staring at her, he lifted the heavy breastplate over his head and set it aside, the tiniest hint of a smile on his face as he waited for her to continue.

Rin placed her palms lightly on his chest and slowly slid her fingers beneath the folds of his kimono. His skin radiated a heat greater than what was emanating from the bath and she paused momentarily, trying to catch hold of herself before she ruined this delicious tension that was building by tackling him right then and there. She loosened the ties of his hakama and stepped behind him to pull the kimono from his body, using the moment to quell the furious blush that was rising in her face as she imagined the delightful pleasures in store for the night. His hakama slid easily off of his body, and she grabbed them up and folded them, her eyes lingering on the taut, leanly muscled flesh that they revealed.

She leaned over to set the clothing with the rest, only to jump as he drew a sinuous line down her back with one long finger. Giggling, she swatted at him only to have her hand connect with empty air. She craned her head in the other direction only to be hit in the face with a billowing cloud of hot steam. Sesshoumaru glanced back at her, then walked into the other room, naked body quickly melting into the mist. She followed after him eagerly, closing the door behind her. The air was oppressive, filled with steam. She felt like a thousand hot, wet hands were pressing against her body, fueling the growing ache between her legs.

She found him seated on a small stool, a bucket full of hot water and a sponge at his side. Taking a large breath and mentally commanding herself to stay under control, she knelt behind him and took the dripping sponge from the water. Pushing the thick silver bundle of his hair over one of his shoulders, she began scrubbing his back then moved to his shoulders, right arm, and the heavily scarred remainder of his left arm. He leaned into the sponge and she pressed harder, massaging away the painful remnants of battles past.

Stepping carefully on the floorboards that were slick with beaded drops of condensation, she moved so that she was in front of him. Her heart began to pound even faster as she unconsciously let her eyes travel down his body. She now knew for certain that she was not the only one with more than a simple bath on her mind, if she had had any doubts in the first place, that was. The mischievous look on his face confirmed her suspicions and she mirrored his expression as she scooted forward to scrub his front. The sponge traced slow, lazy circles over the hard planes of his chest and sides, her fingers creeping over its edges to brush lightly against his water-slick skin. A low growl of contentment rumbled in his throat as she scrubbed his belly. She moved as low as she possibly could, teasing him by not letting the sponge or her fingers brush what she knew he longed to have touched.

Suddenly she found herself sitting on his lap, her back pressing against his belly, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. His teeth brushed against her earlobe, closing lightly over the delicate flesh before nibbling down the side of her neck. She shivered and shifted so that she lay more firmly against him, her fingers digging into his thighs for support. There was a sharp intake of breath from behind her, melting into a shuddering exhalation. His hand crept over hers, his fingers locking around her slender digits. He slowly brought her captive hand, still gripping the sponge, up to her belly, mimicking her strokes.

Mouth falling slack, Rin let her head fall back over his shoulder. Sesshoumaru leaned forward and drew his tongue slowly over her exposed throat while simultaneously rubbing the sponge over her body. She arched her back as he trailed upwards, moaning as he brushed over the undersides of her breasts and moved up between them to scrub her chest and neck. His lips moved along the shelf of her jaw, teeth gently nipping her chin. As his mouth moved upwards, his hand slid in the opposite direction, the sponge leaving a wet, soapy trail down her pale skin. She moaned again as he trailed kisses over her cheekbones, temples, and forehead. His fingers brushed the flesh high on her inner thigh and she cried out softly, hips eagerly arching into his touch.

Sesshoumaru grunted contentedly and she felt his lips turn up into a smile against her neck. He edged his fingers closer to the junction of her thighs. Rin thrust her hips against his hand and he paused. Her panting breaths and the distant crackle of the fire heating the tub in the room below, dampened by the moisture in the air, were the only sounds in the room. She repeated the motion and groaned in disappointment and frustration as he returned his hand to her waist. She squirmed unhappily in his grip, trying to push his hand back to where it was. A dry chuckle brushed against the hairs of her neck at her futile attempts and she paused. Growling, she impulsively grabbed the bucket of water sitting next to the stool and upended it over his head.

He stiffened immediately as the warm water splashed onto his head and soaked into his hair. She had a few moments to crane her head around and watch amusedly as he gaped in blind shock before, with one deft motion, he swung her over one shoulder and rose from the stool. She gave a cry of mock anger and pounded lightly on his back with her fists as he carried her potato-sack style to the tub.

She fell into the nearly scorching hot water with a loud splash. Her lungs felt compressed by the heat, her eyes submerged in liquid fire as she shot to the surface and gasped. The water stirred slightly as he sank delicately into the tub beside her. She shot him an impish smirk and splashed water in his direction. He turned his face to the side, but didn't try to dodge the spray. Rin took the opportunity to close the distance between them, straddling his thighs and leaving inches between their faces.

The fires below had died and the water begun to cool before they finally managed to disentangle themselves and rise from the tub. After they toweled off, Rin combed out his hair then her own. Clean, fed, and completely exhausted from lovemaking, they retired to his chambers. Rin fell asleep instantly, head pillowed on his chest, an arm and a leg casually thrown over his body. Sesshoumaru watched her intently for some time in the darkness, studying the peaceful expression on her face and the little squirming movements she made every now and then to settle herself more comfortably.

He found himself wondering yet again what it was about this small human woman that fascinated him so. As if in response to this thought, Rin mumbled his name and stirred against him. The press of her warm body against his sent a thrill up his spine, and he fought the urge to wake her and make love to her again.

The first tentative trills of birdsong were rising from the garden when he finally forced himself to leave her side. Armor in hand, he cast one last glance at her still form before exiting the room. The predawn air was cool and heavy with the scent of dew. His boots crunched loudly over the carpet of fallen leaves. He rose slowly into the air and began to head for the northern lands with rapid speed, hoping that he would be able to deal with whatever was rampaging through the area and return to the palace before nightfall.

* * *


	4. Confusion

**Chapter 4 – Confusion**

Kouga's feet pounded heavily on the forest floor, sending up a flurry of dust and debris that was instantly swept up into the wind that swirled up in a furious tornado around his body. Over the sound of his own passage, he could hear the rapid tread of the rest of his tribe and the wolves that accompanied them. He chanced a glance on either side of him and just barely caught the glow of pale flesh passing between the thick tree trunks. Satisfied that they were keeping up with him, he allowed himself to speed up a bit. The forest was nearly pitch black on this chilly, moonless night, and he plunged head on into a speed-induced blackness filled with dangers that only his nose, ears, and keen youkai senses could avoid.

He wasn't afraid of the dangers ahead. Fallen tree trunks, unseen youkai prowling the night, human traps—these were all things he had encountered in the past. These things couldn't make his heart hammer like a cornered rabbit and lace his muscles with ice. They didn't fill him with this shameful desire to run as fast as he could and leave his comrades and family far behind him. No. These perils were known and could be explored with reason and logical thinking.

The thing tearing through the forest in pursuit of his people was completely exempt from these rules.

They had had no warning. Well, that wasn't entirely true; scouts patrolling the borders of his land had reported hearing youkai fighting a few days ago. It was nothing being concerned about, and he had treated it as such. Survival of the fittest was the morality of this savage land, and the lesser youkai were always killing each other off to gain more power. Even when the skirmishes had crossed over the borders into Yourouzoku territory he continued to dismiss the fears of the scouts. As the leader of a nearly extinct species of youkai, specifically one as proud as the Wolf Tribe, it was his duty as leader to stand strong and resolute. Naraku and his cast-off bitch Kagura had not only wiped out much of the tribe but had driven a stake of fear deep into the hearts of his people. Even after Naraku was defeated and he returned to take control of the tribe, they still cowered and ran at the slightest sign of danger.

Perhaps if had paid more mind to their fears, which would have been reasonable for once, they wouldn't be running for their lives from an unseen, unfathomable evil that hunted their every footstep with ruthless speed and cunning.

The first wave of screams—the only clue that anyone had that something was wrong—had risen from the northernmost extensions of the vast cave system several hours after sunset. Those initial screams of terror and pain echoed madly off of the high limestone walls in a deafening cacophony. Chaos had ensued immediately as the tribe awoke and scrambled blindly for the exits, trampling those who fell to the ground. He had had only enough time to rouse Ayame and see that she and their two young cubs, one no more than an infant, escaped into the forest unharmed. He had stayed behind as long as he could, searching for stragglers and the injured in the fires that quickly rose from the blazing kindling that had been scattered by their hasty departure. He couldn't really explain what had happened next, only that all of the hair on his arms and legs had stood rigid and every instinct he possessed had screamed at him to run and not look back.

And now here he was, tracing a blind path down the slopes of the mountain, unsure of what was going on and who among his tribe was still alive. He growled in frustration and dug his fingernails into his palms, wishing desperately that he still possessed the Shikon shards or the Goraishi, the claws imbued with the power of the ancient Yourouzoku.

A hazy silvery shape consumed by its own whirlwind of dust and leaves shot through the trees beside him and Kouga matched pace with it.

"Kenji!"

The whirlwind stopped and dissipated, revealing a tall, lanky teenage boy with a longish mass of thick auburn hair tied up in a ponytail. A short silver fur was wrapped around his waist and a short cape of the same was fastened with shiny silver buckles to his armor. The boy's long silvery tail lashed fretfully from one hip to the other. The fear melted somewhat from his large blue eyes as he caught sight of Kouga beside him.

"Kouga-aniki, what happened?"

Kouga grimaced. "I was hoping you knew. How did you manage to get out?"

"You know the cave where I used to paint? I jumped out through the skylight."

"Did you see anyone else?"

The boy shook his head miserably. "There was too much smoke. I could barely see or smell." He looked up suddenly, concern furrowing his brow. "Ayame-neesan and the cubs, are they ok?"

Kouga opened his mouth to reply but was cut off as a high-pitched female squeal of terror rose from the darkness somewhere behind them. Both wolves gasped in unison as their sharp ears placed the voice's owner.

"Nee-san!" Kenji shouted. Kouga quickly grabbed hold of him and forced the struggling boy still.

"Run ahead and try to round up all the survivors. Lead them to the summer caves."

Kenji shook his head and began to thrash about even more violently in Kouga's arms. "No! Nee-san is in danger!"

Another scream followed by the thundering crash of a tree rose from the depths of the forest and Kouga growled angrily. "Damnit, Kenji! I'm ordering you as your leader! Now get up there and take control of them before anyone else dies! Do you understand?!" Kouga punctuated the question with a rough shake. Kenji glanced towards the place where they had last heard Ayame scream, then met Kouga's eyes and nodded silently.

Kouga released him and slapped roughly at his armor. "Well, what are you waiting for, baka? Get going now!" Kenji's mouth wavered momentarily before setting into a hard line of resolution. He disappeared into the distance, whirlwind kicking up leaves and an anguished howl rising from his lungs.

Kouga took a shuddery breath then set off in the opposite direction. The eerie silence that had encompassed the forest before was now completely shattered. Battle cries and screams of fear and pain now rose from a small clearing up ahead. The trees began to thin out as he approached, revealing the vast tower of smoke rising into the dark sky from the ancestral caves. He didn't notice it though. He was blind and deaf to everything around him except for signs of his mate and children. How could he have passed them and not noticed? Dread gripped at his heart with icy claws and each step he took seemed to last an eternity.

With a fearsome roar, he leapt into the clearing, all qualms and fears put aside. Save for the splintered trunk of a fallen tree embedded with the tiny green forms of Ayame's leaf daggers, the clearing was completely empty. Kouga stopped in his tracks and glanced around confused. What was going on here?

"Kouga!"

Kouga's head whipped wildly around to the source of the voices. Ginta and Hakkaku, the latter bearing a girl of a similar age to the other child on his back and the former leading a pregnant woman by the hand, materialized beside him. From between them emerged the figure of a small boy, silky black hair askew above a thick headband. At the sight of the boy, Kouga heaved a shaky sigh of relief.

"Otou-sama!" The child's face immediately screwed up into a tearful pout, and with a piteous cry he ran forward with out-stretched arms.

"Jomei," Kouga whispered as he sank to his knees and enfolded the wailing child in his arms. One trembling hand rose to cup the back of the boy's small skull, fingers massaging at the dark hair more in an effort to convince himself that his son really was safe then in an effort to comfort the boy.

"And my daughter?" Kouga asked, blue eyes searching the weary faces of his comrades. The two looked back into the shelter of the bushes. Hakkaku's mate rose cautiously from the greenery. A small, squirming bundle of dark fur was held tightly in her arms. Kouga gave a strained grin and rose to his feet, breaking his son's embrace.

"Where's Ayame?"

Ginta and Hakkaku exchanged nervous glances. "We ran into her back at the river and she told us to look after Jomei and Yuriko before running back towards the caves to find you," Ginta supplied, eyes searching Kouga's expression with unconcealed apprehension.

"She's fighting something out there, Kouga." Hakkaku continued as he shifted the weight of his own daughter on his back. "I don't know if she--"

Kouga shot past him, sending a spray of torn up moss and pine needles in his face and nearly knocking him over. Within in several seconds Kouga found himself running through the tattered, debris strewn wasteland that used to be part of the forest that surrounded the ancestral caves. Sharp splinters of wood rose from the shattered trunks of once proud oaks and pines. The distant cries of bloodlust and pain were a painful clamor in his ears that only increased as he neared the battle.

A small, lithe figure, clad in white fur, suddenly darted in front of him and he dug his heels into the ground to prevent a collision. Ayame chanced a small glance at him before giving a ferocious cry and sending a cloud of leaf daggers flying directly at him. Kouga, a startled yell issuing from his lips, dropped to the ground. The tiny blades whizzed and whined above him, a few slicing through the protruding end of his ponytail to tink harmlessly off the back of his armor.

"Ayame no baka!" he bellowed angrily at her as he jumped to his feet, all fear forgotten. Ayame blinked at him as if she had just now noticed his presence. "Are you blind, you moron?" he continued, stalking towards her.

"Kouga! Look out!" Her eyes widened and she pointed beyond his right shoulder. Kouga looked back, heart leaping in his chest. Something large and immensely strong smacked into the side of his face with a speed that even he couldn't match. There was a sickening feeling of vertigo as he flew through the air and then an abrupt, bone-crunching stop as he collided with a painfully solid object. He drew a ragged gasp of air into his lungs, only to have it knocked from them as he fell face-forward onto the ground. Distantly, he could hear Ayame screaming his name over and over, and he struggled to regain his footing. The night landscape swirled in a hazy blur before his eyes before being completely engulfed by a churning mass of black specks. Collapsing to his belly again, he fell into the yawning void.


	5. Nightmare

**Chapter 5 – Nightmare**

Kagome bolted upright, a strangled cry issuing from her lips. It sounded tinny and distant to her sleep-deafened ears, as if it was coming from somewhere else instead of her own throat. Her fingers clenched weakly over the covers, most of which were balled up in her hands. A sheen of icy cold sweat soaked her nightgown, and she shivered as a shiny droplet ran down the side of her face to drip onto the sheets. Still half-asleep, her eyes slid traitorously shut, and she sank into a light doze. Instantly she found herself back in her dream.

She stood still, gazing into the distance of a smoke-filled, autumnal forest. She was rooted to the spot, really no more than a pair of eyes fixated on one point ahead of her. A dark figure soon distinguished itself from the intertwined branches, heading in her direction with great speed. Tall with lanky long legs and arms pumping furiously, he closed the distance between them. She knew who it was even before he ran through a clearing in the forest.

"Kouga!" she shouted, but not even the slightest sound could be heard. The wolf prince's face was contorted with a deep, consuming anger, his lips drawn back from his teeth in a feral grimace and his eyebrows nearly converging on his forehead. From behind him, something rose up from the darkness, something blacker and deeper and infinitely more menacing than the night-shrouded, primal forest.

She yelled at him to be careful and this time her voice rang out with bell-like clarity. Kouga craned his neck around, the rage melting from his face to be replaced by an emotion so uncharacteristic of the proud wolf youkai that it was frightening all on its own. Blue eyes filled with desperate terror, Kouga tried to accelerate only to be caught up in the blackness that bore down on him with a relentless speed. One high-pitched screech of terror pierced the air before being cut off as he disappeared into the pitch-black substance.

Her eyes shot open as she sat back up, panting loudly. Disoriented and still in the grip of the nightmare, she swept her surroundings but all was swathed in darkness. For a moment, Kouga's pale, horror-struck features swam before her eyes and she feared that she was still asleep; however, the feel of the sweat trickling down her face and the fierce pound of her heart against her ribcage were too real to be figments of a dream. Just to make sure, she pinched her cheek, wincing at the sharp pain it caused. These small proofs of consciousness did little to erase the abject terror of the nightmare that pervaded her every sense.

She stared blankly around her, her eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. The familiar shapes of her dresser and vanity swam into view, and she gave a ragged sigh of relief. A muffled reply rose from beside her and she looked over, heart hitching in her chest as another wave of fear passed over her. She relaxed as she realized it had come from Inuyasha, who was sprawled out on his belly beside her, his grease-strained coveralls pulled down past his waist and his silky black hair fanned out over his back.

Her terror quickly melted away as she caught sight of the few spots of grime that marred the bed sheets. She shot her sleeping husband an irritated look. Was it too much to ask for him to change out of his work clothes when he came home? She glanced at the clock on the bed-stand. The digital read-out displayed 3:47am in bright green print. Guilt knotted in her chest and her expression softened. He'd stayed late again at the garage, probably working a rush job on some rich kid's crotch rocket.

Moving carefully so as not to wake him, she slid out from under the covers and rose to her feet. Shutting the door behind her, she walked down the hallway towards the bathroom, squinting under the harsh glare of the light as she flicked the switch. She filled a small cup next to the sink with cold water and drank it slowly, then splashed a few handfuls on her face. Slowly, the fear inside her melted away, and she gave a shaky sigh of relief and looked up at the mirror. Her reflection was pale and drawn, her thick black hair falling to her shoulders in silky, slightly rumpled waves. The glimmer of her young teens had faded somewhat, replaced by the more mature expression of a young woman who had suffered her share of worries and fears.

She toweled off her face gently, frowning as she spotted a few shallow wrinkles beginning to crease the corners of her eyes. A full-length mirror was attached to the inside of the bathroom door and she now turned her attention to this, fingers smoothing over her rumpled satin nightgown. She twisted slightly, taking in each curve of her body. Her hips were slightly wider and a bulge perceptible only to her own eyes projected from her lower belly. She shot her reflection a lopsided grin. Well, at least her breasts had grown larger as a result of becoming a mother—something that both she and Inuyasha took pleasure in.

She paused in her trip back to her bedroom to sneak a peak on their son. He lay sound asleep on his bed in a position very similar to his father's, his blankets lying in a heap on the floor. She entered the room on tiptoe and pulled them back over his sleeping form. She ruffled his short, tousled black hair and placed a light kiss on one of his temples before heading back to her room.

She was not at all surprised to see that during the short time she had spent in the bathroom, Inuyasha had managed to take over the entire bed. Even her pillow hadn't been spared, bulging around his tight grip almost as if it were desperately attempting to free itself. With a tired grin and a rueful shake of her head, she kneeled beside him and tugged gently on the captive pillow. He groaned in his sleep and abruptly turned away from her, breaking her grip. She moved to the other side of the bed and repeated her action, only to yield the same result. She stood upright, hands on hips and a slight scowl on her face, which was quickly replaced by a devilish grin as inspiration struck her.

"Osuwari!" she hissed.

Though the spell no longer worked, the command alone had the desired effect. Inuyasha's eyes immediately shot open and he jumped up from the bed. Kagome stifled a laugh as his head whipped from side to side. His eyes narrowed and he snorted in annoyance as he caught sight of her and this time she couldn't help but giggle.

"Oi, that's not funny," he grumbled, scratching his head and yawning.

"Is that so?" Kagome replied. "Well neither are those," she shot back, one finger pointing at the dark smears of grease on the sheets. Inuyasha looked from the bed to his clothes, and then glanced at her with a sheepish look on his face.

"I didn't realize I had still had these on," he muttered and tugged at his coveralls.

"That's okay, Inuyasha," she said evenly. "You can wash them tomorrow morning."

"Ummm….about tomorrow, Kagome," his eyes darted away from her uncomfortably. "Well you see, Daisuke hasn't been feeling too well lately so I told him I would cover his shift tomorrow."

"Nani!" Kagome stared at him incredulously. "But we're going to spend the day with Mama and Ji-chan tomorrow! How could you do this?"

He opened his mouth to retort then stopped himself as he caught sight of the time. "Look, Kagome, I need to be back at the garage in another few hours. Can we talk about this later?"

Realizing that arguing with him now wasn't going to change anything, Kagome took a deep breath and willed herself to calm down. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms.

"Gomen, Kagome," he whispered quietly, one hand smoothing gently over her back in a comforting motion.

She sighed in frustration, shoulders drooping in resignation. Tears stung at the corners of her eyes and she leaned into him, palms splayed over his chest. She felt a light pressure on the crown of her head as he rested his chin on it.

They remained silent for some time, both realizing that they shared the same frustrations and worries, but unable and unwilling to waste the precious little time they had together now rehashing them. The economy was bad and money tight right now, and the salaries of a mechanic and a history teacher stretched only so far in Tokyo. When Inuyasha had chosen to take on more hours, she had agreed, even though it meant that they would see even less of each other each day. It was a painful choice, though given how quickly their son was growing, a necessary one. They were both exhausted, and giving into the stress and lashing out of each other would only make things worse.

Distantly, the ghostly whirr of the fan on the refrigerator suddenly kicked in, and as if it was some sort of signal, Inuyasha dropped his head to her ear. His warm breath rustled gently against the side of her face as he lightly pressed his lips to her skin. He placed a trail of soft kisses down her jaw line then paused, waiting quietly for her to respond. Kagome looked away from him, eyes unfocused, the corners of her mouth turning down in a small frown that would be invisible in the darkness shrouding their bedroom.

Just when had Inuyasha become the peacemaker? Using reason and simple logic to diffuse her argument—valid though it may be—then tormenting her with kisses. She felt impotent and frustrated beyond all words. Part of her wanted to push him away and start yelling out how unbelievably upset she was with him and their whole situation. Another part, one that was quickly taking over with each warm breath that caressed her cheek, wanted to gladly return his kiss. There was a painful throb between her thighs at the thought and she suddenly found herself unable to remember the last time that they had made love. Her eyelids slid shut, lips pursing in silent resignation as she realized that even though he had been stripped of his demonic powers, Inuyasha was still a force to be reckoned with.

She shivered as he ran his fingers lightly down her spine, resting them in the small of her back and using the grip to pull her more firmly against him. His other hand weaved its way through her hair to cup the back of her skull. She didn't resist him when he turned her head so that they were face to face, lips centimeters apart and growing closer as he leaned forward. She opened her mouth to his, returning the kiss hungrily. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pressing her entire body against his.

Inuyasha moaned and arched his hips against her, exciting her even more. He began to slowly maneuver them towards the waiting bed, pausing to kick off his coveralls and underwear when she pushed them off of his hips. Her calves suddenly met with firm resistance and she let herself fall backwards onto the bunched up covers, scooting backwards so that she lay more comfortably on the bed. Inuyasha followed on hands and knees. He positioned himself directly above her, his arms planted firmly on either side of her then slowly lowered himself onto her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers stroking lightly over the thickly bunched muscles of his shoulders. His fingers hooked around the lacy hem of her nightgown and at his insistent tug on the garment, she compliantly lifted her hips as high as she could. He suddenly paused, the nightgown pushed up onto her waist, and collapsed onto her. Mumbling something inaudible, he buried his face into the hollow of her neck.

"Mmmmm, Inuyasha," she murmured quietly, drawing light circles over his back as she waited for him to continue. When he remained motionless, she nudged his shoulder and called his name again. She stiffened as a loud snore punctuated the air.

"Inuyasha!" she reprimanded and gave him a light slap on the back. Another, harder slap followed with still no response from her husband.

"Osuwari!"

He twitched as she uttered the word, but didn't wake. Frustrated and short of breath due to his weight, she began to squirm furiously beneath him in an attempt to make him roll off of her. Inuyasha murmured her name and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pinning them to her sides and rendering her completely immobile. He nuzzled closer to her ear and gave another thunderous snore.

Realizing that any chance of love-making had now flown out the window as Inuyasha would probably only respond to the alarm clock, Kagome tried to situate herself as comfortably as possible beneath him. She stared blankly at the ceiling for some time, listening to her husband breath and trying to focus her thoughts on something other than the roiling disappointment that permeated her being.

Soon her eyelids began to grow heavy and she fell into a fitful sleep.

She was running along a simple dirt path, very similar to the ones she had traveled down during her journeys in the feudal era with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and the others. However, none of them were in sight, and with the fuzzy clairvoyant nature that so many dreams seem to possess, she knew that they were in great danger.

She began to run faster only to find that her legs weren't cooperating and she was moving at a snail's pace. Finally, her stubborn limbs began to move faster, and she hurtled down the path, which began to snake back on itself in a never-ending series of dangerous hairpin curves that rose steeply up the rocky face of a mountain. Frustrated, she slowed down even more so that she could manage the turns, which grew even more treacherous as the path narrowed into a thin ledge barely large enough for her to rest her feet on.

The wind carried the tortured cries of her friends to her ears and she called out to them to hold on, only to find herself standing firmly on the flat, solid ground at the mountain's peak. Confused, she saw Inuyasha materialize out of the thick mist before her, Tetsusaiga drawn. Completely ignoring her calls to him, he gave a blood curdling battle cry and charged back into the fog. She ran after him, calling his name. Something suddenly crashed into the ground mere feet in front of her and she fell back onto her rear to avoid it. Sango's Hiraikotsu sank into the ground with a solid 'chunk', and though Kagome strained to catch sight of the young taijiya but couldn't see beyond the dank gray wall of fog.

She screamed out each of their names, but got no reply. Frightened but determined, she rose to her feet and ran towards the place she had last seen Inuyasha. The fog dissipated as rapidly as it had appeared, and she gasped at the sight it revealed.

Instead of the expected, rigid shapes of rocks and the tall, green outlines of pine and other trees, the mountain peak was covered with some sort of black lake. Instead of water, however, it was filled with some sort of viscous, tar-like substance that seemed to swallow all of the light into a flat, opaque blackness. Hundreds of finger-shaped projections twitched and writhed on the roiling surface, moving with a horrid intelligence towards a cluster of figures near the edge. Kagome gaped in horror as she recognized her companions. Sango and Miroku were back to back as they desperately tried to ward off the army of tentacles that were quickly closing in around them. Nearby, Kirara was thrashing about, Shippo clinging tightly to her neck and throwing out weak bursts of fox fire at the encroaching darkness. Sango suddenly screamed as a tentacle snaked around her legs and waist. Miroku turned to help her, only to have his staff knocked from his hands by another. Soon, both of them were chest-deep in the dark mass, clinging to each other in despair as it slowly swallowed them up. Kirara roared miserably as the tentacles swarmed up around her neck. From atop Kirara's shaggy head, Shippo shrieked and batted at the inky black arms that reached out with deadly intention toward his body.

Bow in hand, Kagome reached back to pull an arrow from her quiver only to have her fingers connect with empty space—she had nothing to help them. With a frustrated cry, she ventured a few steps towards them, only to jump back as a massive tentacle whipped around in her direction. She heard her name being called from her right and turned in that direction. Inuyasha's head was just barely visible above the roiling mass of black tendrils that were wrapped around him. With a pained growl, he managed to free one of his arms and he extended it towards her, clawed fingers grasping at the air. She screamed his name and delved blindly into the substance and grabbed his hand. A dozen, icy-cold tentacles instantly wrapped themselves around her legs, and more were quickly swarming towards them. She was jerked roughly backwards, her grip on Inuyasha's hand broken. Through the cluster of waving tentacles that quickly enveloped her, she could just barely see the top of Inuyasha's head and his ears disappearing into the black muck…..

* * *

_Arg! Now why this chapter was such a pain to write, I haven't the slightest clue. The first draft didn't contain the actual details of the nightmare so I added those in, which turned out to be an even bigger pain in the neck because I wanted to strike a balance between something slightly coherent and a dream-like state. The part about the tentacles nagged at me too, because I know that inevitably, someone is going to read the word "tentacles" and start thinking of hentai, or at least the first Evil Dead movie where one of the chicks gets raped by a tree (yeah, one of my fav movies, but that's just weird). _

And I have to know: are you about ready to strangle me for starting to write a lemony sequence and then dropping it? Well, all I can say is that exposition can be a bitch.

Hanyways, I hope you're enjoying the story so far (I left the cliffie out of this chapter since I've been so cruel with them in the others;P), and give me a couple of weeks or so to turn out the next chapter. School is turning into a real bitch, and this being my last semester, I really need to work hard.

P.S.-And just what is that thing on the refrigerator that makes noise every now and then? Is it a fan? Is it a small gnome trapped in a hamster ball? The world may never know...Well, I don't know what it is anyway.


End file.
